


I'll be there to hold you

by ReclaimingRollins



Series: Ring in the holiday - ambrollins [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: His memory, M/M, New Years, Seth Remembers, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclaimingRollins/pseuds/ReclaimingRollins
Summary: "I'll be there, no matter how much you say you're okay. I know you're not. I'll be there to love you, even when you don't love yourself. "





	I'll be there to hold you

_The_ _first time we met was new years eve, the day before 2011._

_It was nearing midnight and you had just  broken up with your girlfriend at the time._

_Naturally we we're both drunk, you more than myself._

_I remember that night so vividly, we we're sitting outside. You were in the middle of telling me about a match you had when you were in the worst part of your Indy days._

_Next thing we knew there was a count down, then people cheering, and kissing and fireworks were going off in the distance and you._

_You kissed me._

_Then just a few years later, that same night, you would kiss me for the first time sober._

_That's when I truly knew that I meant something to you._

_I can tell you love me._

_You don't have to say it, but I know._

_Even after everything we've gone through, I still love you, Dean._

_I'll be there on new years to tell you._


End file.
